


Peter, the Vampire Slayer

by von_gelmini



Series: Starker Bingo 2019 [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - Library, M/M, Peter is the same age Buffy was -- 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: For Starker Bingo 2019Prompt: Library AU





	Peter, the Vampire Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> For Starker Bingo 2019  
Prompt: Library AU

A new town. A new school. New kid in school. A different school. A second chance. 

However Peter tried to think about it, it still felt like nothing more than another potential disaster. His last school experience had kinda… gone up in flames. Literally. The Midtown Tech gym had burnt to the ground because of him. Peter left all that behind. He thought he’d also left the nightmares behind as well. He hadn’t had one since the burning gym incident. But apparently the nightmares came with him. And woke him on his first day of school. He was lying in bed trying to shake them off when he heard his name being called.

“Peter?” 

“I’m up May,” he called back to his aunt.

“You don’t want to be late for your first day!” she called up cheerfully.

“No,” Peter muttered dejectedly to himself. “Don’t want that.” There was no avoiding it, so he got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, got in the car, did all the things that someone was supposed to do on the first day of school. And tried to catch some of May’s cheerfulness to put over his own apprehension.

“Have a good time,” May said as she dropped him off at the new school, located out in the middle of white bread suburban nowhere (compared to the heart of New York City, anywhere was the middle of nowhere.) Peter climbed out of the car. “And Petey?” May called back to him. “Try not to get kicked out.”

“I promise.”

The first thing Peter had to do was meet with the principal of the school. The man assured him that he’d get a clean slate. Then, as he actually read the slate that would need cleaning, came the nervousness and fear covered over with more of the cheerfulness that everyone seemed to put on around him.

He wandered through the halls, sat bored in classes, met a few people who seemed nice on the surface but he wasn’t sure about them. Others who were more down to earth and might be nicer. He didn’t want to be the popular kid or the social outcast. He just wanted to disappear in the crowd and not be noticed. 

Peter needed to get his books for class so he went to the library. “Anybody here?” No one answered. It was empty.

He noticed a newspaper with a creepy story circled in red. The last thing he wanted to see was anything remotely like a creepy story. Not ever again. He felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped nearly out of his skin. He turned around and was looking at the most handsome man he thought he’d ever seen.

“Oh! Anybody’s here,” Peter said with a gasp.

“Can I help you?” 

It took Peter a bit to recover. And a bit more not to stare at the handsome man, who he presumed was the librarian. “I’m, well, looking for some books,” he explained, making a gesture to encompass the room. “I’m new.”

The librarian looked at him puzzled. “Mister Parker?”

“Good call,” Peter said, surprised the man knew his name. “I guess I’m the only new kid.”

“I’m Mister Stark, the librarian. I was told you were coming.” He went around the counter to a back room.

“Great.” When Mister Stark came back to the counter, Peter started listing his books. “I’m going to need ‘Perspectives on 20th Century Literature.” God this school was so backwards and so far beneath the level he was studying at before.

“Yes,” Mister Stark said, his eyes bright. “I know just what you want.” He plopped down a very thick, very old book. Titled ‘Vampyr’.

“That’s not what I’m looking for.” Peter took a step back. It had followed him here somehow. All the way across the country. 

“Are you sure?” Mister Stark asked him.

He stared down at the book like it was a terrifying animal about to attack him. He took another step back. “I’m very sure.”

“My mistake,” Mister Stark said and put the book underneath the counter.

Before the librarian could stand up again, Peter ran from the room.

Gym was awful. He overheard the boys in the locker room talking about him. Talking about the rumors that were already sneaking out of the principal’s office. Talking about him being kicked out of Midtown Tech. Talking about why, flinging all sorts of wild theories, none of them were anywhere near as bad as the truth. And if that wasn’t awful enough, he heard one of the boys scream like a girl as a dead body fell out of a locker. It looked like things were going to go from awful to worse.

Peter ate lunch, having a not entirely bad time. Talking to some kids who seemed to be nice, really actually nice as opposed to Flash, the boy who tried to glom onto him before Peter went to the library, who seemed entirely fake. 

As he talked to the nice kids, he tried to forget that he was really just waiting until he knew the locker room would be unguarded and he could sneak back into it. To examine the body. He was back to examining bodies. On his first day. In a new school. The door was locked, but Peter was stronger than he looked. He twisted the knob hard. It broke, and he was in.

He pulled away the blanket that had been draped over the boy’s body. He had the familiar sickly blue green pallor. As the corpse’s head lolled to the side, there were also the familiar two puncture wounds on the side of his neck. Peter’s eyes went wide and he sat down hard on the floor. It might be a new school, but this certainly wasn’t a new experience for Peter. Things were starting all over again. He sat there stunned, shaking his head, trying to deny what he’d just seen. “Oh great.”

Peter marched resolutely down the hall to the library. He pushed the door open. “Okay, what the hell,” he demanded of Mister Stark.

“Huh?” Tony looked up from the book he was reading.

Peter explained about the dead guy in the gym. He also explained about the two puncture wounds on his neck. “Isn’t that bizarre?” he asked, staring accusingly at Mister Stark, who had plopped that book about vampires on the counter.

“I was afraid of this.”

“I wasn’t! I was afraid I wouldn’t make friends. Afraid I’d hate the school. Afraid I’d look out of place. I wasn’t expecting vampires.” He paused. “And I don’t care!” Peter added, trying to put some conviction in that statement.

“Then why are you here?” Mister Stark asked, confused.

“To tell you that I don’t care.” There was even less conviction than before.

“Will he rise again? The boy?”

“No. He’s just dead.”

“Can you be sure?” 

The question seemed like a test. Peter explained how vampires were made and how most of the bitten were simply dead because it wasn’t easy to make a vampire. The whole time he was doing that, he kept wondering how this librarian — this absolutely gorgeous librarian with the perfect beard, beautiful dark brown eyes, and hair that looked like it would feel wonderful if Peter ran his fingers through it — knew about these things. Peter left these things half way across the country in New York. Yet Mister Stark was asking about them. Mister Stark had to be one of those watchers, like Merrick. The one who started all the trouble that Peter had at his last school.

“Why can’t you people just leave me alone?”

“Because you, Peter, are the slayer.” He went into the same explanation Merrick had given him about how he was special, the only one in the world, how he was expected to give up his entire life and devote it to killing vampires. Not to high school. Not to having fun. Not to being a kid. Not to science.

“I’ve heard it, okay,” Peter said dismissively.

“I don’t understand your attitude.” Tony shrugged. “You’ve slain vampires before.”

“Been there, done that. Moving on,” Peter said firmly. “Hey, I know. Why don’t you kill him.”

“I’m a watcher,” Tony explained. “A watcher watches.” He smiled. 

Oh he should not have smiled. Peter felt his resolution slipping away. Lost in Mister Stark’s sparkling eyes and deep smile lines.

Tony continued. “A watcher trains a slayer. Gets him ready to battle the evils in the world. Prepares him.”

The idea of Mister Stark _ preparing _ him almost took away the anger Peter felt at this vampire thing coming up again. Almost but not quite. There was _ a lot _of frustrated anger in Peter at having run into this situation again. 

“Prepares me for what? Losing my friends? Having to move across the country because I got kicked out of the school I worked so hard to get into? Can you prepare me to spend my life fighting and never getting to tell anyone because it puts them in danger? Why should I do it?” He felt his anger turn into an opportunity that he wasn’t above manipulating. “Because a watcher tells me to? What do I get out of doing what _ my _ watcher says? Does he give me anything in return?” He paused, He quirked his hip to the side, putting his ass on display. Peter looked Mister Stark right in the eye with a smirk on his lips. “Go on. _ Prepare _me.”

Tony looked Peter up and down, trying to figure out if the double entendre was deliberate or a mistake. The way Peter was standing, the tone of his voice, the way he was looking at him, it was no mistake. Before he had a chance to reply, Peter turned on his heel and strode out the door. “Damn,” he said, more than a little admiringly of the kid’s boldness.

Peter was walking down the hall. He had another class, that he was way overqualified to be in, to get to. He felt Mister Stark put his hand on his arm and forcefully turn him around to look at him.

Touching the kid was electric for both of them, Tony could tell. But whatever the subtext, there was the text still needing to be dealt with. He leaned in, pushing the kid against the wall, to emphasise his point. Yeah, that was the reason he leaned in. Just for emphasis. “It’s getting worse.”

“What’s getting worse.” Peter was breathing heavily, his gaze darting from Mister Stark’s eyes to his lips, watching them as he spoke again.

“The influx of the undead,” Tony explained, still leaning close, not moving back a comfortable (an appropriate) distance. It had been easier with his former charges. None of them had been this… cute. It was a silly, childish word, but it fit Peter perfectly. “It’s been building for years. There’s a reason why it’s now. There’s a reason why you’re here.” Maybe more than one, he thought as he watched the boy’s chest moving with his heavy breaths.

Peter didn’t let his snark down. “Because now is the time May moved us _ here _.” Peter turned, rolling his eyes. He began walking away, having to stay close to the wall because Mister Stark’s body was still close and the man was following his steps.

Tony reached his arm out, hand flat against the wall, blocking Peter’s way, moving even closer. “Something’s going to be here soon. Something’s coming.”

“That’s awfully vague. Who’s coming?” Me I hope, Peter thought. He smirked. 

Tony struggled to hold in his smile having realized what he said and how Peter took it. He lowered his arm. Text, not subtext, he reminded himself. “The signs point to a mystical upheaval very soon. In days possibly.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Oh come on. This is suburbia. How bad can it be?” The second bell rang and Peter headed to his class.

The kids Peter met earlier, Flash, Ned, and MJ, had invited him out to a club that let kids in to hear bands. He was sure it was nothing as good as the places available to go out to in New York, but he wasn’t in New York anymore. He was in Nowhere Nowheresville. He’d take what he could get.

Of course he ran into things he’d rather not run into. Another man, Beck, knew about the vampires. He warned Peter that ‘the harvest’ was coming. Beck was handsome and maybe if Mister Stark wasn’t a much better option, Peter could’ve gone for him. He probably knew Mister Stark. There couldn’t be that many people in on the whole vampire/slayer thing.

Flash turned out to be utterly annoying, but Ned and MJ seemed like they’d be good friends. He was having fun when he noticed that in the balcony, Mister Stark was looking down on the crowd of partying, all underage, students.

“So. You like to party with your students,” Peter said, leaning on the rail next to Mister Stark. He held his non-alcoholic juice drink in his hand as if it were fine whiskey or something like that. He lowered his gaze, did his best to literally bat his eyelashes. “Isn’t that kind of being a creeper?”

“No. I’m just having fun watching the band here.” Tony leaned in so he could be heard over the music but not overheard by anyone around. Yeah, that’s why he leaned in. A perfectly good reason to be closer to his cute slayer. God, he was acting like he was one of the kids in this place, thinking that a boy was ‘cute’. “This is a perfect breeding ground for vampires,” he said, giving that excuse some meaning. “It’s dark, it’s crowded. Besides, I knew you were likely to show up.”

Peter smiled, angling towards Mister Stark. He leaned in closer, a lot closer, until their lips were only a few inches apart. 

Tony swallowed. “I have to make you understand.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I know. I ran into your friend. He said the harvest is coming.”

“Who told you? My friend?” Tony didn’t have any friends. He was almost as new to this town as Peter was.

“Tall, handsome, nice beard,” Peter smiled at that one because Mister Stark’s neatly shaped beard was nicer than Beck’s full, scraggly one. His ploy worked. He saw jealousy flash in Mister Stark’s eyes for just a moment.

“No, I don’t know him,” Tony said. He turned back to look at the crowd of teenagers on the dance floor below. To look away from Peter. To keep him from seeing how jealous and possessive he was of the boy already. It was just because he was the watcher and Peter was the slayer he was supposed to watch. That’s all. Not for any other reason did he feel possessive. 

Tony walked around to stand behind Peter, their bodies almost touching, he leaned over the boy’s shoulder and nodded at the crowd below. “Look at them,” he said. “Completely unaware of the danger that surrounds them.” 

“Lucky them,” Peter said sadly.

“You could be right, the signs could be wrong. It’s not as if you’re having nightmares.” Tony peered around and watched Peter’s reaction. That was why he was standing so close that he could almost kiss the boy’s cheek. Or his pink lips glistening from his drink. In a public place. Where it would mean jail time for a teacher to kiss his underage student. Peter’s reaction was easy to read — the boy was indeed having nightmares.

Realizing he’d given himself away, Peter walked to a less crowded part of the balcony. Mister Stark followed him. They leaned against the railing, side by side, arms almost touching. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t ever slay another vampire. It’s just not going to be my life.”

“Will you be ready? There’s so much you don’t know about them. That’s why a watcher is assigned to a slayer. Why you and I will have to work together closely. So you can learn to sense them, even when they’re in hiding.” Tony stood behind Peter again. This time he brought their bodies together when he leaned over him. He was pressed against Peter’s back. He put his arms along Peter’s sides, reaching in front of the boy, putting his hands on the railing on either side of him, boxing him in. “Are there any vampires in here?” he whispered into Peter’s ear.

Peter shuddered and looked out at the teens having a good time below them. The only thing he could sense was Mister Stark, not a vamp— “There.” He pointed down to a guy with curly hair.

“That’s not a…”

“Oh please. Of course he is. Look at the clothes he’s wearing. Compare them to everyone else. They look like he stepped out of a 90s rerun.”

“You recognized his clothes, you didn’t sense him.” Tony still hadn’t moved from around Peter. He had to be this close to see what the slayer was seeing as he looked over the room below. He had to press against Peter’s firm round ass so he could get a better view.

Peter saw the 90s vampire talking to MJ, flirting with her. She followed the guy somewhere Peter couldn’t see. He pushed out of Mister Stark’s hold and took off downstairs to find MJ. What he found was Flash’s popular crowd standing around just outside the club. The vampire was wearing a leather jacket. Flash was wearing a leather jacket. Peter pushed Flash hard up against the wall, thinking he was the vampire. He brandished a stake in Flash’s direction. 

Peter had just committed social suicide. Again. On his first day. Like he had at Midtown Tech. Over a vampire. Because he was the slayer.

“Well done.” Tony congratulated Peter when he came back to the dance floor. 

“I didn’t do anything,” Peter spat, annoyed that he was once again going to be a social pariah.

“He’s not dead?”

“No, but my social life is.”

“Let me come with you,” Tony said. A watcher was supposed to watch the slayer, not help the slayer. But the idea of Peter in danger without his help was too much.

They were walking in the cemetery because of course they were. Vampires, duh. They heard a girl’s scream. Probably MJ. Peter took off running with Mister Stark falling far behind him. Peter ran ahead because he was the slayer. He was strong. He ran fast. There was an open tomb. MJ, a boy, and two vampires were there. 

Peter had always been a snark master. Never letting a set up joke go unanswered. He staked one vampire straight away and turned him to dust. He and the other vampire were exchanging quips as Peter closed in on her. He hadn’t noticed that there was a third vampire hiding in the shadows of the tomb. 

Tony got there just in time to see Peter picked up by the neck and hurled across the tomb, the force of it cracked the stone wall. Peter crumpled to the ground and the vampire stalked toward him. Tony wasn’t a slayer, he couldn’t fight nearly as well as Peter could, but Peter was down and he wasn’t about to stand by and watch the vampire kill him. He lept into the attack, fighting as hard as he could, which wasn’t hard enough. But it was enough for Peter, with his advanced healing, to recover.

The vampire was distracted by Mister Stark. Peter was shocked and full of admiration at how well the man was fighting. Well enough that the vampire didn’t notice Peter behind him. Didn’t notice the stake. Didn’t notice until he was a pile of dust at Mister Stark’s feet.

During the fight, MJ and the boy ran from the tomb to get away. The girl vampire did the same. She would be a hunt for another night. It was just Peter and Mister Stark in the tomb. Mister Stark was panting from the exertion of the fight. He was covered in sweat, Blood was on his face from a punch that had landed on his cheek. He was beautiful. Peter ran over. He wrapped one arm around Mister Stark’s waist. With his other hand he touched the wound and felt to see if bone had broken. It was just a cut. He looked up into Mister Stark’s eyes and pulled them closer together.

“What does a slayer get when he’s dusted two vampires and saved his watcher’s life?” Peter asked softly.

“A kiss.” Tony tilted Peter’s face up and kissed him. He hadn’t intended the kiss to be anything other than chaste, but then he hadn’t intended for there to be a kiss at all. He blamed it on the probable concussion he had. He kissed Peter deeply, with the passion of the day’s unresolved sexual tension.

Peter moaned into the kiss. “So,” he said, panting softly against Mister Stark’s lips. “How many vampires do I have to kill to get you to fuck me?”

**Author's Note:**

> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
Come on by and visit.


End file.
